


But I Made You Pancakes?

by ClockWorkSymmetry



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Aww, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkSymmetry/pseuds/ClockWorkSymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all love fluffy Fenris/Hawke domesticity! </p><p>Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Made You Pancakes?

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have a thing for domestic fluff.
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> Again, something to tide you all over until I can post again with WQ/SK, but there are plans in the making and such.
> 
> I wrote this in 10 minutes so don't hate the shortness!
> 
> -  
> My Fenris romance was with a female mage Hawke who friend-manced him, and she was the kind, gentle sort. I honestly see him as the kind of guy who needs someone who is ready to love him with gentle words and soft gazes, that sort of thing. I also see him as a guy who wouldn't know how to deal with that sort of love at first.
> 
> So, this is my response to this.
> 
> (Also, don't question the existence of stoves/yogurt/pancakes in those days. It's fantasy, deal with it, pretend it's ye olde medieval stove)

Fenris stared at the book, squinting in a mixture of determination and irritation. He could do this. He had had Orana explain the recipe three times, and had been shown how to use all the various utensils and equipment in the kitchen. Using an oven wasn’t hard. Using a stove top wasn’t hard- if Orana could do it, he could do it- if Sandal could do it, then Fenris definitely could.

He told himself that, at least, but, inwardly, the typically-grouchy elf was mildly terrified as he looked at the recipe, pressing his lips together. 

Something simple, he had said. Something nice for Hawke.

And, considering Hawke was now lying in her bed, slouching, drooling sleepily into the spot he had left, her hair standing on end, it would be nice to wake her up…nicely. 

With breakfast.

So, that meant he’d make her…

Pancakes.

Pancakes with yogurt and orange, the weird way she liked them. Because, he was with Hawke because she was unconventional and different.

He rationalized, but realized he was distracting himself again.

Orana watched hesitantly from the doorway, until his glare sent her scurrying off.

He looked at the recipe.

1 cup flour…

…what defined a cup?

 

And that was how Hawke headed downstairs upon smelling something burning to see a misshapen series of burnt blobs one side of the stove, and some runny, miserable looking ones, just as Fenris (snarling and grumbling) eased a perfect pancake onto a plate. He sighed, then stiffened as he felt her arms gently wrap around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Good morning Fenris.”

“I…wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised. Breakfast? For me?”

Fenris sheepishly looked down at the mess he had made, for seemingly no results, but Hawke took the single perfect pancake, adding a dollop of yogurt, then a squeeze of orange. “You remembered.”

“Of course I did.”

She smiled, cheeks slightly pink as she took a bite, then her eyes shut as she swallowed. 

“Perfect. Thank you.”

And Fenris got a kiss for his efforts.


End file.
